


Je t'aimais alors, je t'aime toujours.

by RedStarFiction



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction
Summary: A wee one shot that came to me as I started writing a completely different type of fic! *grins* Thank you for all your comments, kudos and for taking the time to read my work. xx





	

Claire stretched her leg across the quilt and brushed her foot gently down Jamie’s shin, a small smile on her lips as her toes wiggled against the fine red hairs. A large, calloused hand trailed it’s way down from her shoulder, caressing the curve of her waist before settling on the swell of her bottom and making small, warm circles that caused her to arch her back in pleasure.

“I dinna mean to dash your hopes, Sassenach, but I fear this may be all I am capable of for the minute.”

His voice was heavy with sleep, but Claire could hear the smile within it. In her minds eye she saw his lips, full and pink, curving upward as serenely as a waxing moon.

“No hopes have been dashed in this bed, not tonight, not ever.”

She sighed and the hand on her bottom gave an appreciative squeeze

“Ye do ken how to make a man’s pride swell, Sassenach.”

“Not just his pride either.”

She heard the answering chuckle from somewhere over her left shoulder and felt the mattress shift beneath her as Jamie sat up.

“Aye, and ye quicken his appetite too.”

As if in illustration, Jamie’s stomach growled and Claire rolled onto her back to look up at him as he dressed.

“Do ye wish to accompany me or shall I bring something up to ye?”

Jamie’s mouth was warm against hers as he kissed her and Claire closed her eyes blissfully.

“Bring me something, please. I’m not ready to leave this bed yet.”

“No, it doesna appear that ye are…”

Jamie’s eyes traced her naked body and Claire saw the pulse jump in his neck and his pupils dilate just a little. Slowly, she trailed her fingers from her collar bone down her chest, skimming across her hips to her centre, stroking the thatch of dark hair there and allowing her thighs to slip apart ever so slightly, watching her husband through heavy-lidded eyes.

Jamie’s nostrils flared and his chest swelled with a shuddering breath.

“Mo duinne…”

His stomach rumbled again and he closed his eyes as if in agony. Laughing Claire stood and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You poor thing!”

She smiled kissing his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

“You are caught in a multitude of need.”

“I have only two needs Sassenach. I fear if I dinna fulfil the one, I shall not have a moments respite whilst I try and fulfil the other and yet the conundrum is the same whichever I take care of first, for surely if I try and eat, my heart will ache with every bite and swallow.”

He tipped his head back and sighed theatrically, allowing his arms to fall to his side.

“There is but one option for a wretch in my situation and it is one that no man would take lightly.”

Sapphire glittered between lowered lashes as Jamie lifted his chin to face his wife

“I must strive to sate both needs at once!”

Claire yelped with surprise that turned to laughter as with a speed that never failed to shock her, Jamie hoisted her over his shoulder, locking his arm around her thighs and striding from the room.

His teeth grazed the skin of her hip as they descended the stairs, and giggling uncontrollably, her palms swatted at his back.

“I can feel myself growing stronger already Sassenach!”

Jamie grinned, yanking the pantry door open and surveying the contents.

“JAMIE! The air is freezing in here!”

Claire squirmed for release but his grip on her only tightened.

“I canna feel it myself, flaming with want as I am and there is no one to blame for it save yeself!”

“I can bloody feel it! And don’t take all the pie!”

Despite his protestations, Claire knew that his ‘want’ was being overcome by his joy of mischief and despite HER protestations, she didn’t mind at all.

Jamie finally released her as they entered the kitchen, sitting her on the large dining table and placing his bounty beside her.

“This is definitely not hygienic. I spend all day fighting germs in this kitchen …”

Claire huffed but her words were met with a nonchalant smile

“I’ve supped directly from that source Sassenach, if ye have any wee germs down there, I have them already.”

He dodged the apple, but only just and it struck the wall behind him with a dull thud. Claire looked round frantically for another missile but his hands on her bare skin stilled her frantic movement and as he edged himself carefully in between her thighs and tipped her chin up, she allowed the outrage to flow from her body into his with a kiss. He tasted of cherry pie and cream and her hands delved into the thick tresses of his auburn hair, streaked now with silver as well as gold.

“Why do I put up with you?”

She asked as they broke apart

“Damned if I ken lass, but I’m verra glad that ye do.”

Jamie smiled, pulling her hips gently toward him.

Claire closed her eyes and leant backwards, she seldom thought of Paris, it had been a time of turbulence, loss and grief for them but she remembered another side now. She remembered a night such as this, the hours spent flitting between laughter, sleep and love. She remembered the gentle softness of a younger man’s freshly shaven cheek on her shoulder and the trembling of slender thighs beneath her fingers. She remembered hair the rich colour of a red deer’s pelt, tumbling across silk pillows like water cascading over moss strewn rocks. 

From far away she heard a light gasp and a blessing in husky Gaelic. Jamie, her Jamie. The scent of him unchanged after thirty years, the sound of his voice somehow richer than it was before and his eyes, ever deeper pools of blue in which she could see the reflection of her own soul. The feel of his skin brushing lightly or crashing forcefully against hers, the same heat radiating forth between them, the flame growing and burning brighter until all that remained in the world was Jamie, her Jamie.

“Are your needs properly sated?”

She smiled, smoothing the damp hair back from his forehead.

“Och, aye. And then some.”

Jamie kissed her collar bone and straightened, a look of blissful contentment on his face.

“Both of them?”

“Ah. Weel I was wrong about having two, Sassenach. My belly may rumble away but I would never ken true hunger again unless I were deprived of you.”

A little while later, the weight of sleep clouding her mind and the weight of Jamie’s arm wrapped around her middle, Claire thought again of that beautiful, wild young man in Paris and allowed the tears to flow freely and silently down her cheeks, soaking into her pillow. She seldom prayed but before sleep could claim her for it’s own, she offered a prayer of thanks to whatever divine force had kept so much of that young man intact over the years and of blessing for her luck at her chance to know the man he would become. The words came to her unbidden and she whispered them to him in the darkness.

“Je t'aimais alors, je t'aime toujours. Til my life shall be done.”


End file.
